


can you stay?

by elvenloki



Category: Divergent (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenloki/pseuds/elvenloki





	can you stay?

The legends that they had heard from the Erudite transfer about the Dauntless girl were speculated to be myths. How else could they describe it? They were supposed to be lies, fake, made up to give people hope, to give people dreams. But nothing could have prepared him for the truth.

The truth was, almost everything the Erudite kid, Will was his name if he remembered correctly, was supposed to be a lie. And the only thing that kept people thinking that was the fact that she had a personality like a thunderstorm. Like a fuchsia and sherbet sunset. Many felt she belonged in Amity, because she was nice, sometimes too nice.

He remembered the story Will told him, about the time she saved 300 people from an Amity building that had caught fire. She wasn’t supposed to be there, but she was and it didn’t matter because she saved all those people.

“You see all those people,” Will whispered to Peter as they watched a group of Factionless, “They’re alive because she saved them. They’re alive because of her.”  

And he also remembered the time she, according to Will again, beat Four and Eric in Capture the Flag. They had ganged up on her and she elbowed Four in the chest, and kicked Eric in the groin before shooting them and taking the flag. Apparently she transferred early, but she stayed in Dauntless.

Peter used to think the rumors were just rumors, until he saw her fighting on the side of Erudite and Dauntless. She had two guns, and she was hiding behind a truck for cover. She was, in a word, vehement. She was passionate and violent and it drew Peter to her more than before. Concentration was evident in her face, but her eyes were wandering. As if they were trying to find someone. Finally, she sets her eyes on Eric and runs to cover him, shooting a factionless in the head and sliding to shoot another factionless aiming toward Eric. Her, Eric and a few other Dauntless warriors escaped, leaving Peter staring at their retreating backs until they were gone. They hadn’t seen him, at least, if they did then they didn’t bring attention to him.

“Did you see Peter there or was that just me?” You asked, looking up to Eric who was sitting next to you,  holding his leg-he got hit. He gave you a weird smile, like he knew something you didn’t.

“Are you in love with him or something?” He spoke, looking directly at you. You scoffed, rolling your eyes and looking out the window of the vehicle.

The truth was that you were, maybe. You didn’t know. You just knew you liked him. Eric couldn’t know, because he would use it to fuel your ever-going fight. Peter, as of recently, was considered an enemy. He had been staying with Tris, her brother, and Four.

That was a week ago, and now you were riding into Amity to find Tris, and the others. When you parked the truck and jumped out, you followed Eric closely. He went to talk to Amity’s leader. You stayed close, pointing your gun in preparation for an attack.

“You seem pretty stuck in the door.” Eric commented, pushing her to the side and walking into the barn. You followed, again, watching Eric as he walked down the stalls, until you both heard a noise coming from upstairs.

When you found the source of the noise, it was Peter-with a huge ass smile on his face-and your gun waivered as you trained it on him, immediately regretting coming to Amity. You didn’t want to shoot him.

“Restrain him.” Eric called as he left to God knows where.

You handcuffed Peter, dragging him to the truck while you saw people being shot. Divergents. You cringed, which Peter must’ve seen because he opened his mouth.

“Why do you care if Divergents are getting killed? Aren’t you on Jeanine’s side?”

“I’m not on anyone’s side. What Jeanine is doing is wrong and repulsive.” You snapped, ignoring his stare as you opened the door to the truck and shoved him in.

“So, why don’t you stand up to her?” His eyebrows raised suggestively.

“Oh, yeah, why not. Let’s see, while I’m at that I might as well tell her that I think she’s a controlling bitch who doesn’t deserve to be the leader of Erudite, let alone be alive.” You laughed at yourself. Why the hell were you telling Peter this anyway?

“Wait, are you a Divergent?” The end of his sentence was spoken in a whisper and your head whipped around to glare at him. He smirked, understanding that you in fact were a Divergent. “Well, that makes sense, sorta, but why are you fighting on Jeanine’s side if you are part of what she wants to kill?” He seemed genuinely interested.

You opened your mouth to respond, but the driver’s door was swung open and Eric climbed into the truck, looking as pissed as ever. You stared at him, until he snapped.

“What the fuck are you looking at, Y/N?” There was a giggle coming from Peter and you looked at him, telling him to shut up.

“Where are we going?” You finally spoke, staring out the window to distract yourself.

“Erudite.” Eric deadpanned. His eye never left the road and his jaw was clenched in anger.

“O-kay.” You sighed, gaining the attention of Peter.

“What’s going to happen to me?”

“What do you think, initiate?” You rolled your eyes at Eric’s voice.

“You know, he’s not an initiate anymore, right? Aren’t you supposed to be from Erudite or something?” You smiled, proud of yourself. Eric stayed quiet the rest of the ride, and Peter was giggling again.

When the truck stopped, you got out and pulled Peter out of the back, holding his arm as you followed Eric inside and then to Jeanine. You were told to put Peter in prison, and that Jeanine would talk to him herself later.

“Why’d you do that?” Peter asked once you unlocked the jail cell for him.

“What?” You pushed the door open, nodding for him to go inside. He obeyed.

“Why did you defend me from Eric?” He clarified. You looked at him, scared that he’d see right through you.

“Because Eric is annoying, and you’re not an initiate anymore.” You stated matter-of-factly as you stepped into the cell to uncuff him, false confidence emitting off of you like an ocean of cleverness and you prayed to yourself that he wasn’t smart enough to tell.

“Well, I’m not Dauntless anymore, either.”

“Not technically, but that was your aptitude test result, right?” You took the cuffs and tossed them out of the cell watching momentarily as they slid on the linoleum, and then you turned to leave.

Peter grabbed your wrist, stopping you. Your eyes shot up to his and you forced yourself to look away. God, you thought, his eyes are gorgeous.

“Tell me this, why are you fighting on Jeanine’s side instead of on Tris’?”

You stared at his chest for a minute, thinking of the words, until you sighed dramatically and looked at his face falteringly, judging his reaction. Finally, you shrugged your shoulders, as if to say “Fuck it” and you leaned on your right foot.

“Because if she finds out I’m a Divergent, she’ll kill me, and I sorta don’t want to be killed. I don’t want to die.” You slumped your shoulders back, looking at the floor in shame.

“That’s pretty selfish, Y/N.”

“Says the kid who stabbed Edward in the eye.” You countered, laughing. Peter raised his hands in surrender and smiled.

“Jeanine will talk to you later, I guess. I’ll come check on you tomorrow morning.” You stated as you left his cell. “Do you need anything, you know, that I can potentially sneak to you?” You turned to look at him.

“Can you stay?” He looked up from the floor, and you let the smile on your face remain there, hesitantly moving to open the door again.


End file.
